ketherna_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Oldaria
the most ancient and original name of the Grimmorian continent it was first colonized by the Sungold Elves of the Alvarian Imperium penetrating into the continent's eastern coast the region became known as "Old Auria" due to the Auric kingdoms established following the collapse of the Alvarian Imperium the later "Oldaria" derivation further highlighted the relation between the region and the Estherian capital city Althair or "Aldaria" in Low Grimmic originally however the name "Oldaria" came from "Uldaria", the name of a mythic empress of Varancia Empress Uldaria of the Yvedoran dynasty of Estheria married Thrandal, the Horned King, a warlord chieftain of the Valye who claimed divine descent and whisked her to the Western continent, later known as "Uldarria" or Oldaria Thrandal Koronreigko became christened as Emperor Tharandelios Koronae of Varancia, he was a Halfing descendant of Dwarven King Thorion's nephew Keliye of House Doran, the ancestor clan of the Imperial House of Yvedora, who fathered an heir in a passing tryst with an Elven maiden named Dariel, a grand-daughter of Queen Galtariel of the Moonsilver Elves and illegitimate daughter of King Thyrandul of the Silverwood Elves Uldaria herself was a matrilineal descendant of Queen Galtariel through her granddaughter Queen Arvenna Evenstar's daughter, Princess Elriona of Archadia, the United Kingdoms of Anduin and Galduin, who married Prince Feric Fionn the White, son of Prince Faradnur of Ithulthair, the Moon Tower, Steward of Archadia, Lord of Lunathlian, and his wife Queen Wynda of the Valye, Lady of the Albo-Rurthans Elriona's daughter with Feric, Eldaria, was named after her maternal uncle, King Eldaron of Archadia Empress Uldaria's namesake Lady Eldaria of the Moon Tower would marry Lord Holfarus Gardner of Haubven their daughter Lady Frauda Gardthrop, sister of Harthan of the Hill, King of Beleriand, would then marry King Ardelfus of Althair, who ruled only Galaedca following the splitting of the United Kingdoms of Anduin and Galduin Queen Frauda and King Ardelfus became known as the Lord and Lady of Althair and Ithulthair, the Twin Towers of Estheria, the Eastern Towers, the Gold and Silver Spires representing the Tree of Life and the Tree of Light Ithultair would famously fall from divine lightning striking it for becoming the Black Tower of Sorcery, what was originally the White Tower of Holy Wisdom the top of the White Tower, with its silver crystal spire, would be miraculous preserved and because of the know wicked aura of the Silvenian region that was once the ancient Moon Kingdom of the Lunathlian realm would be transported south to Althair, former capital of the Imperial Alvarian Sungold Elves and the Kings and Queens of Galaedca after them the first Empress of Estheria was Queen Galthydaria Arthana of Galaedca and it was she who after defeating Elbetha Luthrop, pretender to the Moon Chair and the realm of Lunathlian as the last Queen of Mornica, erected the salvaged Moon Tower in Althair as the new High Tower, higher even than the previous High Tower as Elbetha's heirs scattered to the west, east, south, and north hiding amongst and intermingling with the Wenkaie, the Outer Mornicans, the Upper Mornicans, and the Elder Mornicans respectively, the Moon Tower was christened the new High Tower, "Althair", and the former High Tower rechristened as the White Tower, "Albthair", but the original first High Tower ever was still known as the Old Tower, "Aldthair" the three towers of Castle Althair would also become known as the Virgin, the Queen, the Mother generations after Galthydaria, an Imperial Princess of Estheria, Uldaria of House Yvedora, would be kidnapped by a Valking chieftain, Thrandal the Horned King of the land known as Koronaia to the Estherians located in the Grand North by ship he would carry her to the West, across the Solaric Sea, and found a new nation known as Varancia, her descendants calling the Eastern seaboard and veldts and vales beyond even the Western Empire's borders "Oldaria" Thrandal the Horned King was also believed by his heathen hordes that he was an avatar of Heligo, an apocryphal pagan figure, supposed twin brother of Balroth and true heir of God, Eled Amur Oldaria is thus the Western Continent, home of Old Grimmoria, the new Grimmorian Empire and the Oldarian kingdoms the Oldarian Royal Alliance is a faction of the Noble League, consisting of the largest and most powerful kingdoms of the Oldarian region along the eastern coast of the western continent, beyond the Confederate Empire of Grimmoria and the Lunic Mountains, including Sylvarance, Belverand, and Lower Galgary Category:Continent Category:Oldaria